Nipah
Fantasy", composed by "hitman" bang|wtZ9K-orTdo}} Nipah is a YouTube singer and translyricist with a soft and pleasant voice, known to scream in some of his dubs as seen in his cover of "Reon". He generally prefers to sing in a medium range, but has on occasion sung higher, such as in his solo cover of "Nakimushi Kareshi". His voice occasionally tends to waver when he sings in a way that gives it a very distinct personality and sound; however, he can also sing very smoothly and consistently, such as in his acapella cover of "Obsession". Nipah covers many songs in both English and Japanese. He occasionally writes his own translyrics, most often for joke covers (such as his cover of "Madness of Duke Venomania"), or collaborates with other writers (such as in his cover of "Reon" where he and Lucy wrote the lyrics), but most often uses the translyrics of others. He has most often used Lucy and Razzy's lyrics but has used English lyrics from a wide variety of translyricists. In some of his covers, he portrays himself with cat ears and a cat tail, such as in his duet of "magnet" with AmaitoFuu. Nipah quite often collaborates with Amaito, and they are currently in a relationship. His first cover was "Gray" and his first hit cover, and most popular is "I=Fantasy", which has over 47K views as of April 2014. Aside from singing, Nipah also illustrates his own PVs and animations. Nipah first started out voice acting on the channel he has now but slowly transitioned into covering VOCALOID songs, he still voice acts on occasions and has a separate account for voice acting "NipahDUBZ". He has a wide range of abilities that involve VOCALOID and the YouTube community, such as mixing, MMD (video and model making), UTAU, and more. On March 27, 2014, his main account NipahDUBS was temporarily suspended by YouTube, but on April 1, he was able to recover it. Affiliations and Collaboration project # Member of Evening Musuko List of Covered Songs Remix ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Muddy Cloud" -English ver.- (2014.04.28) # "SMILE" (Avril Lavigne song) (2014.05.01) # "Sky High" -English & Japanese ver.- (2014.05.01) # "ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP) -English Piano TV Size ver.- (2014.05.09) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = |track2title = Jitter Doll |track2lyricist = |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = |track3title = Palette |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = |track4title = Hide and Seek |track4lyricist = Ho-ong-i |track4composer = Ho-ong-i |track4arranger = |track5title = Answer |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Dixie Flatline |track5arranger = |track6title = +REVERSE |track6lyricist = |track6composer = niki |track6arranger = |track7title = Akujiki Musume Conchita |track7lyricist = |track7composer = mothy |track7arranger = |track8title = WAVE |track8lyricist = |track8composer = niki |track8arranger = |track9title = THE DYING MESSAGE |track9lyricist = |track9composer = UtsuP |track9arranger = |track10title = Reon |track10lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track10composer = Yuyoyuppe |track10arranger = |track11title = The Little Mermaid |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Cat's Dance |track12lyricist = marasy |track12composer = marasy |track12arranger = |track13title = Hope |track13lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track13composer = Yuyoyuppe |track13arranger = |track14title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |track14lyricist = Hachi |track14composer = Hachi |track14arranger = }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Facebook * Twitter * tumblr. * deviantART * anipan * SoundCloud * SoundCloud 2